icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jennetteswagg
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jennetteswagg page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 13:52, November 12, 2010 Re:Cam userbox Thanks! I shall use it! Roxas82 04:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Minor Ships Yeah, I ship Wam and Sharly after Cam. Here's a link to my first Cam fic on ff.net if you want to check it out. CAM fic (btw, please leave a sig. so I can know it's you writing to me. Thanks!) Roxas82 21:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) wow is your icon a drawing of Carly and Sam? Kittygirl7878 01:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Mighty Cam Warriors UNITE :D Hey, I love your icon! Did you draw it??? I love Cam too. The Cam warrior userbox is ADORABLE :D Anyway, talk to me if you want, CAM FTW Xxsedddiegurrlxx 22:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! What up, awesome peep? Sorry, I say that alot in real life. It's just this THING I have. So you DIDN'T draw your icon...aww. But I love your icon SOOO much. Oh, and that pic on your page, the on that says "CAM <3" and Carly and Sam kissing. PURE AMAZINGNESS. Anyway, if Cam did happen, how would you choose fpr it to happen if you were in charge of iCarly? To me, it would happen by them having a long conversation about their relanshonship, and they'd say they like eachother. I wrote a fanfic like that :D Reply plz! Xxsedddiegurrlxx 00:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Fic Yeah, now it looks quite good. There are some spelling errors and stuff, but nothing really major. Mak23686 19:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) pairings of the boys I see that you like Cam, Sharly, and such, but don't you ship any pairings involving the boys? like Freddie, Spencer, or someone else Kittygirl7878 21:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Creating userboxes If you create a userbox, you have to write Template:Box title in the "create page" box, or it won´t work. By the way, would "Welanie" be Wendy/Melanie? interesting... Mak23686 17:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I friken LOVE your userboxes! Like the ones that say "This user wants a Cam kiss!" you made that, right? I LOVE IT :D Xxsedddiegurrlxx 19:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hey I saw you make those awesome boxes on the userpage! Could you by any chance tell me how to make them? I've tried sooooo many times and I still dont get it! KatyKat20 02:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) same-gender you said on your page that you only like same-gender pairings, but you like Freddie/Wendy? (the pairing that strongly irritates me). that isn't same gender Kittygirl7878 20:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) TOO FAR! Ok we know you like to make userboxes and dont take this the wrong way but TOO FAR! *steals your fish stick and throws it* the anticreddie and antiseddie userboxes you took too far! NeveisCheese☼ 03:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but your anti-Seddie / Creddie user boxes were a little too much. Mak23686 19:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, can U help me with the text color? I wanna make a red and blue one... Mazznick 03:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and how can I make it back to black? Mazznick 22:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ? you've told me that you were straight, but now your saying you love Jennette McCurdy. did you change or does "love" mean something else to you? Kittygirl7878 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Long Time No Type :D Hi buddy! :D So, I feel I should tell you this, beacause you love Jennette McCurdy. Well, yesterday after school, my mom gave me the Sam doll. I was like "Mom, I'm too old for dolls." But then I saw it was the Sam doll. I loved it! :D It's sitting next to me as I'm typing XD. Your gonna think I'm weird for loving a doll at age 13. XD Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) What's up?? Hey. I see you noticed my picture I posted in the Seddie Gallery. I enjoyed the edits you made to it; they gave me a good laugh. Keep up the good work! :) Emmygirl16 01:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Emmygirl16 Hi! Sorry, it is indeed a screenshot, and I enlarged/sharpened it to the best of my ability. If you want to try yourself, go to iCarly.com and watch the video clip of Nevel's apology. You'll see that the editing of this clip was slightly different from the cut that made it into the TV episode (which framed the shot differently). Maybe you could make a GIF from it (I've never made one myself). At any rate, it's a cute few seconds to watch and I wish it had made it into the show. Best, Voice of Reason VoiceOfReason 02:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) twitter I followed you on Twitter. I'm SonjaDoodle Kittygirl7878 03:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Chart Its called an "infobox"; you type Mak23686 17:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi I don't think we've ever met before but I see that you are a very big Cam shipper. Cam's not that bad of a ship to me. I'm just wondering: if you had to choose between Seddie and Creddie which would you choose? Also I've seen that on a blog you posted a commentt saying that you'd ask Freddie about why he never takes his shirt off. Do you have a little crush on Freddie? (Nathan, you don't have to answer this question) HeyPeople145 03:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Yes it would be nice :) lol. I heard you met Jennette before, that's so cool!!! HeyPeople145 14:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Did you freak out when meeting her? lol. Or did you freak out after? OMG that's awesome!!! I had a feeling that you were the one wearing the "I love Jennette McCurdy" tee =)